This invention relates to a self-locking hinge, and in particular to a hinge for use between two relatively rotatable structural elements.
The hinge of the present invention is primarily intended for interconnecting sections of tent poles, whereby the frame of the tent can be folded to form a compact package. From the following description, it will readily be appreciated that the hinge is capable of much wider application. However, for the sake of simplicity, the hinge will be described for interconnecting a pair of cylindrical structural members only.